MikeyMini 02543 (06-24-1994)
2543 (06-24-1994) Date: Friday, June 24, 1994 Sponsors: J, V, 16 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Mikey-Mini Year: 1994 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Long Island New York: 1987 - 2004 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jughead Jones's J story |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Dressed Up". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit the Frog reports from an alphabet mine where they dig Js. The miners tell him various words that begin with J and Richard presents him with his own J. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: J for jump - The Typewriter types J for Jump, then jumps after a frog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take Mrs. Stein's bags to floor 16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "One Buffalo, Two Buffali" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 16. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"A Baa Baa Walters Special": Baa Baa interviews Meryl Sheep about what a famous sheep like her does when she is not acting. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A large bird munches on rectangle edges, making it the word "BIRD." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que es Esto?: Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Ten In A Bed" when they fall out of the bed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David names some J words, which Linda then acts out with her hands. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Willie Wimple: Tree Destruction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|To a jazz rhythm soundtrack, the camera zooms in on flowers growing on a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ladies and gentlemen, the Starlight Hotel takes great pride in presenting the world's favorite six-year-old entertainer, Miss Prairie Dawn!" Prairie sings "All By Myself" with a backup group of monsters. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Touch, Hold, Feel". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is making a western film with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful Jones is supposed to enter through the saloon doors and shout, "Everybody, freeze!" Of course, he forgets this, and instead enters under, around, and over the door. He gets the line right for the first three takes, but when he finally goes through the door: "Everybody ... frolic!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|16 TV sets are counted |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 16 on quilt patterns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Huey, Dewy, Louie & The Elves sing "He Delivers" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for Van (live-action/animation hybrid) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|(Same and Different) Maria and Linda dress the same, then Linda dresses differently. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I've Got the 16 Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks a girl to hug him and scratch his tummy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"There's a Lot of Different Ways to Get to School" (sung by Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "Ukulele Lady" to Miss Piggy, who sits on a crescent moon in a grass skirt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy and his dog demonstrate addition and subtraction with balancing hamburgers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Vitamins give vim, vigor and vitality to a droopy V |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Water World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo and his dancing chicken, Lolita, perform to the tune of "Tea for Two." Nothing happens, but the chickens in the audience love it! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano, violet, and violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: V for Violin A musician plays a violin, which instantly breaks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" - three families sing about how they help each other doing chores, cooking and homework. They all agree that when they all do it, "It soon gets done!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide